The Sweaty Cyclops Quest/Spoiler
Ability to deal with A Sweaty Cyclops Method He'll ask you 3 Bast Skirts for a gift to his "girlfriend", you can collect by hunting Dworc Venomsnipers. Transcripts Player: hi A Sweaty Cyclops: Hum Humm! Welcume lil' Player. Player: uth'lokr A Sweaty Cyclops: Firy steel it is. Need green ones' breath to melt. Or red even better. Me can make from shield. Lil' one want to trade? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Wait. Me work no cheap is. Do favour for me first, yes? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Me need gift for woman. We dance, so me want to give her bast skirt. But she big is. So I need many to make big one. Bring three okay? Me wait. Player: bast skirt A Sweaty Cyclops: Lil' one bring three bast skirts? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Good good! Woman happy will be. Now me happy too and help you. Player: bye A Sweaty Cyclops: Good bye lil' one. You can now ask the Sweaty Cyclops to forge metals and items for you. Dealing with A Sweaty Cyclops Piece of Royal Steel Required Equipment * Crown Armor Transcripts Player: hi A Sweaty Cyclops: Hum Humm! Welcume lil' Player. Player: uth'kean A Sweaty Cyclops: Very noble. Shiny. Me like. But breaks so fast. Me can make from shiny armour. Lil' one want to trade? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Cling clang! ''You see a piece of royal steel. ''It weighs 5.00 oz. Even the king would be proud to wear an armour made of this refined steel. ''Player: '''bye A Sweaty Cyclops: Good bye lil' one. Piece of Draconian Steel Required Equipment * Dragon Shield Transcripts Player: hi A Sweaty Cyclops: Hum Humm! Welcume lil' Player. Player: uth'lokr A Sweaty Cyclops: Firy steel it is. Need green ones' breath to melt. Or red even better. Me can make from shield. Lil' one want to trade? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Cling clang! ''You see a piece of draconian steel. ''It weighs 5.00 oz. An armour made of this steel is said to protect against firy dragon breath. ''Player: '''bye A Sweaty Cyclops: Good bye lil' one. Piece of Hell Steel Required Equipment * Devil Helmet Transcripts Player: hi A Sweaty Cyclops: Hum Humm! Welcume lil' Player. Player: za'ralator A Sweaty Cyclops: Hellsteel is. Cursed and evil. Dangerous to work with. Me can make from evil helmet. Lil' one want to trade? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Cling clang! ''You see a piece of hell steel. ''It weighs 5.00 oz. This rare metal must have been refined in the depths of Tibia. ''Player: '''bye A Sweaty Cyclops: Good bye lil' one. Huge Chunk of Crude Iron Required Equipment * Giant Sword Transcripts Player: hi A Sweaty Cyclops: Hum Humm! Welcume lil' Player. Player: uth'prta A Sweaty Cyclops: Good iron is. Me friends use it much for fight. Me can make from weapon. Lil' one want to trade? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Cling clang! ''You see a huge chunk of crude iron. ''It weighs 50.00 oz. Player: bye A Sweaty Cyclops: Good bye lil' one. Infernal Bolts Required Equipment * Soul Orb Transcripts Player: hi A Sweaty Cyclops: Hum Humm! Welcume lil' Player. Player: soul orb A Sweaty Cyclops: Uh. Me can make some nasty lil' bolt from soul orbs. Lil' one want to trade all? Player: yes A Sweaty Cyclops: Cling clang! ''You see 2 infernal bolts. ''It weighs 1.80 oz. It can only be wielded properly by players of level 70 or higher. ''Player: '''bye A Sweaty Cyclops: Good bye lil' one.